


The reasons why I love you

by Whatsthewifi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: B), Fluff, M/M, They stayed up till eighf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 04:09:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4592382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whatsthewifi/pseuds/Whatsthewifi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its 6:47 am and Jean is writing another note to remember</p>
            </blockquote>





	The reasons why I love you

I sit on my squeaky bed, a piece of pink square messily cut construction paper sits tightly pressed between my pointer fingers and thumbs. A mason jar with 61 more squares sits on my wooden desk across the room, window shining a warm heat across the top. Its about seven am.

I'm grinning stupidly, looking at the sharpied words sticking to the paper forever.

''Reasons why I love Marco, number sixty two,'' I murmur quietly, hoping not to wake up my mother as it is about-

I glance over to my clock, ticking away the time on my blue wall. 6:47 am.

I move my gaze back down to the paper again with a sigh, the dumb smile still plastered across my face. I loosen my grip on the square.

"He sends that dumb sun glasses emoji before we go to bed every night." I whisper, much quieter than my last words.

My phone vibrates. My gaze flickers to the small device sitting on my bed, connected to the charger. I unlock it with my pin, 1-0-4, before tapping the message icon chillin' on the right side of my hotseat.

From: my other half

B) I love you

I blush furiously and grab my sharpie, squeezing a few more words on onto the note.

'He also tells me he loves me.'

How could I forget that one?

**Author's Note:**

> so I wanted to write something preeeeetty fluffy. jeanmarco is a great thing also
> 
> My tumblr is Arimn-and-eern


End file.
